Résilience
by Alohomora
Summary: Univers Alternatif. 1995. Et si Sirius n'avait pas passé le cinquième tome au 12 Grimmauld Place ? Et si Dumbledore l'avait envoyé en mission en Australie pour le compte de l'Ordre ? Et si la mission n'était qu'un prétexte pour éloigner Sirius de Londres et de ses démons ?
1. Prologue : Un étranger sur la route

**Titre** : _Résilience_  
**Prologue** : "Un étranger sur la route".  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers de HP et ses personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, je ne touche aucun argent en publiant ce texte.  
**Continuité** : Juillet 1995. Voldemort est de retour, l'Ordre du Phénix doit s'organiser rapidement.  
**Rating **: PG.**  
Avertissement **: Univers alternatif. Et si Sirius n'avait pas passé le tome 5 cloîtré au 12 Grimmauld Place...  
**Note 1 **: L'idée de ce texte m'est venue après la lecture du tome 5. C'est donc une idée _très_ ancienne. A cette époque, certains s'en souviennent peut-être, on a vu fleurir un bon nombre de fics qui cherchaient à sauver Sirius Black : les BBB, c'est-à-dire, les "Bring Back Black". Qu'y avait-t-il réellement derrière le rideau ? Sirius était-il véritablement mort ? Et si on trouvait un moyen pour le faire retraverser l'Arche... Pour ma part, j'ai choisi une autre option : et si Sirius n'avait jamais basculé de l'autre côté de l'Arche ? Et si Sirius n'avait pas passé une année à moisir et s'aviner au 12 Grimmauld Place ? Et si Sirius avait eu une mission à accomplir ? Une mission minable, certes, mais une mission tout de même...  
**Note 2** : Ce prologue a été publié une première fois en 2006. J'ai apporté quelques modifications pour l'occasion. Pour information, lors de cette première publication, les lecteurs n'avaient pas été informés que le personnage de l'auto-stoppeur était Sirius. ffnet ne permet malheureusement pas de laisser planer le doute.

.

* * *

_._

**_Résilience_**

_.  
_

Prologue : Un étranger sur la route

(« Jimmy Jazz »)

.

* * *

.

Jim jeta un regard rapide à la montre bracelet accrochée au rétroviseur. 17h26. Il serra les mâchoires et appuya sensiblement le pied sur l'accélérateur. Le vent s'engouffra bruyamment dans la cabine toutes fenêtres baissées et les grésillements qui s'échappaient du poste radio furent balayés. Il était en retard et ça allait être sérieusement sa fête. Il avait bien une excuse toute trouvée, mais Jim savait que Mrs Fairwood se souciait des excuses – même les plus valables – comme de sa première cravache.

L'étranger ramena machinalement ses cheveux en arrière. L'esprit bien loin, il regardait le paysage avec une obstination qui déconcertait Jim. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si fascinant dans cette terre desséchée et dans ce ciel bleu insipide ? C'était toujours la même chose : de la rocaille, de la rocaille et parfois, ô surprise, un buisson ! Jim songea qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu laisser l'homme sur le bas de la route, son voyage n'en aurait guère été changé et il ne serait pas si en retard.

Pour quelle raison avait-il pris un auto-stoppeur déjà ? Ah oui, pour tromper son ennui ! Le voyage était d'une monotonie assoupissante, il ne captait pas la radio et avait trop écouté les quelques cassettes qui traînaient dans la boîte à gants. La seule distraction de Jim consistait à surveiller la fumée qui s'échappait du capot et déterminer à quel moment il devenait vital de faire une pause pour permettre au moteur de refroidir. Jim ne s'ennuyait pas, il se mourait d'ennui ! Or n'était-il pas universellement su que tout auto-stoppeur se devait de faire la conversation à son aimable conducteur, en remerciement ? L'homme se rendait à First King. Coup de bol, c'était la destination de Jim !

Tant bien que mal, ils avaient calé la moto en panne de l'homme à l'arrière. Jim ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en moto (son domaine s'étendait plutôt aux chevaux à quatre jambes qu'aux chevaux à deux roues), mais étant donné le poids de l'engin, il n'aurait pas été étonné que ce soit un pur-sang du bitume. On devait probablement engloutir les kilomètres sans même s'en apercevoir. L'homme avait acquiescé du chapeau : quand elle fonctionnait, elle volait même ! Malheureusement, pour le moment, elle était plutôt anorexique. La véritable difficulté avait été d'arrimer solidement la moto pour éviter qu'elle ne chute lourdement, au mieux dans le van, au pire, sur la route. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps et Jim était maintenant très en retard.

Le jeune homme tapota nerveusement le volant tandis que la camionnette peinait à franchir la côte. A chaque nouvel obstacle, Jim se penchait vers le tableau de bord et murmurait des paroles encourageantes. « Allez ma cocotte, je sais que tu peux le faire. C'est pas cette petite côte qui va t'avoir ! » L'embarras de la situation aurait peut-être arrêté Jim, s'il n'était pas convaincu, contre toute logique, que cela fonctionnait. Il semblait réellement à Jim que, quand il lui parlait, le moteur fumait moins, que les grincements se faisaient moins sonores, que la toux asthmatique se calmait un peu.

– Et une autre de passée ! soupira Jim, une fois le sommet de la côte atteint. Ça serait quand même bien ironique si on tombait en panne, non ? plaisanta-t-il.

L'homme marmotta à peine un « hmm » d'acquiescement. Jim ne s'attendait à guère plus de la part de son passager, il aurait d'ailleurs été davantage étonné si sa remarque avait amorcé une conversation plate et polie. _Universellement su_ ? Jim secoua la tête. Il avait bien de la veine : il était tombé sur le seul auto-stoppeur fermement décidé à réfuter _l'universellement su_ par une aphasie morne.

Dès le premier kilomètre cela avait mal commencé. Jim s'était obligeamment présenté (Jim Lowry), l'homme lui avait marmonné un nom que le jeune homme n'avait pas saisi et puis s'était muré dans un silence que Jim avait un temps hésité à qualifier d'autiste ou d'impoli.

Jim avait pourtant abordé tous les sujets usuels mais rien n'y avait fait. Le sport avait vite été balayé. Le dernier scandale politique n'avait pas eu non plus un franc succès. Jim avait tenté une incursion du côté du cinéma et de ses acteurs, l'étranger n'avait rien trouvé à dire. Dépité, Jim s'était rabattu sur le temps et la sécheresse qui menaçait. Mais là aussi : chou blanc. Bon sang ! Ce type était aussi bavard qu'une porte de prison ! Sans trop y croire, Jim tenta d'en savoir plus sur son passager (le peu de mots qu'il avait pu lui extirper, lui avait laissé entendre que l'homme n'était sûrement pas du coin, ni même du pays). Il n'en tira qu'un regard noir et méfiant. Jim n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec le silence. Lors de son premier mois à First King, il avait été étonné de découvrir que ce qui lui manquait le plus de Camberra était le bruit. Le bruit et l'eau chaude non limitée. Jim avait donc décidé de se lancer dans un sujet qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement et qui ne nécessitait pas une part très active de son passager : sa vie. Il raconta son père et son commerce de cornichons (en réalité, il s'agissait d'épiceries fines éparpillées dans toute la région, mais pour Jim, tout cela n'était que commerce de cornichons) ; sa passion pour les chevaux depuis… depuis toujours en fait ; Alice et ses yeux couleur lagon Ginny, surnommée également le-petit-monstre, petite sœur dans l'arbre généalogique (mais seulement par vingt trois chromosomes !) ; la belle-mère qui signait ses chèques sous le nom de Mary Lowry ; Bob-aux-gros-bras et Pete-aux-petits-pieds, aussi jumeaux que les Gémeaux mais aussi différents que la main droite et la main gauche ; Mrs Fairwood et ses deux petites teignes de gamins ; Sheitan et ses ruades. Il évoqua le bac, survola les problèmes d'acné, mentionna quelques histoires de beuveries peu reluisantes. Jim préféra se taire avant qu'il n'en vienne à citer le nom de ses pornos préférés. Il but une longue gorgée d'eau minérale tiède, trifouilla les boutons du poste-radio. Non, il ne captait rien. La faute aux montagnes et à la distance. Il tenta de rester silencieux quelques temps, au moins quelques minutes, fredonna un air. Le premier qui lui vint et se se tut aussitôt qu'il reconnut le morceau des Back Street Boys que sa sœur écoutait à longueur de temps.

Et durant cette interminable et cahotante logorrhée, pas une seule fois l'auto-stoppeur n'avait prononcé le moindre mot. Il avait bien, au début, émis quelques vagues « hmmm », et puis avait cessé quelque part entre l'histoire du chauffe-eau qui avait explosé en plein hiver et celle de la voisine morte et décomposée dans l'appartement du dessus. Jim ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur : les rôles auraient été inversés, il aurait probablement fini par assommer un type aussi bavard. Toutefois, si les rôles avaient été effectivement inversés, Jim aurait été suffisamment courtois pour faire la conversation à son aimable conducteur.

– Je n'ose imaginer la corvée que je vais récolter pour mon retard, soupira Jim.

Il serra nerveusement les poings sur le volant. Derrière son visage de fée et ses yeux de biche, Mrs Fairwood (Juliet de son prénom, mais personne n'était autorisé à l'utiliser) cachait un tempérament de dragon et un caractère de cochon.

– La dernière fois, elle m'a fait cirer toutes les selles de la station. _Trois fois !_ Juste parce qu'elle ne les trouvait pas assez luisantes. Je me suis couché à quatre heures du matin – quatre heures ! – alors que le lendemain, je devais être debout à six heures, s'indigna-t-il. Six heures ! Et le lendemain, j'ai essuyé remontrances sur remontrances. Juste parce que je n'étais pas assez concentré. Mais comment fait-on pour rester concentré quand on a que deux heures de sommeil dans les jambes ? Et que les autres jours on tourne à six heures ? Et je ne vous raconte pas l'état de mes mains ou les nausées provoquées par l'odeur de la cire.

– Il fallait faire bien dès la première fois.

Jim se retourna vers son passager, tout d'abord surpris de l'entendre, puis vexé par sa remarque. Si c'était pour lui donner tort, l'homme pouvait tout aussi bien rester silencieux !

– C'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit, bougonna-t-il. Toujours est-il que si je ne suis pas à la station avant 17h30 pour accueillir la nouvelle pouliche, je risque bien de ne pas monter avant six mois et ce sera très probablement Balthazar III. Même les tiques ne s'embarrassent plus de monter Balthazar III ! Et il est…

Jim zyeuta la montre qui se balançait au gré des cahots de la route. 16h 43. Jim, éberlué, considérait tant et si bien les aiguilles qu'il sortit de la route. Les soubresauts de la voiture le ramenèrent rapidement à la réalité et il écrasa de toutes ses forces la pédale de frein.

– Un problème ? s'enquit l'auto-stoppeur, à peine troublé de se retrouver au milieu de la rocaille.

Sans un mot d'explication, Jim fit marche arrière jusqu'à regagner la route. Toujours aussi déconcerté, il s'empara de la montre et la porta à son oreille. Le tic-tac régulier était parfaitement audible. La pile était neuve et le mécanisme n'avait subi aucun choc. Peut-être les aspérités de la route ? Perplexe, Jim redémarra la voiture.

– Vous avez l'heure ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

– 16h45 à vue d'œil, répondit l'homme d'une voix lasse.

Jim fronça les sourcils.

– A vue d'œil ?

L'homme pointa le doigt vers le soleil.

– Vous savez donner l'heure de façon aussi précise, juste à la position du soleil ?

– Ce n'est pas très compliqué, marmonna l'autre.

– Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Marin ? Expert en étoile ?

– Quelque chose comme ça.

Comme ça quoi ? se demanda Jim. Pour la première fois, il prit vraiment la peine de détailler son passager. Jeans gris de poussière et déchirés aux genoux, bottes brunes, T-shirt blanc sous chemise en flanelle, épais blouson marron clair et chapeau fatigué posé sur de longs cheveux noirs que le vent emmêlait : tenue des plus ordinaires, jugea Jim. Il n'y avait guère que les bottes qui attiraient l'attention. À première vue, on aurait dit du croco, mais à y regarder de plus près, Jim ne reconnaissait pas les crêtes caractéristiques du batracien. De la mauvaise imitation ou bien une espèce qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Le visage de l'étranger était peu avenant. Les os étaient trop saillants, la peau trop blanche, les yeux trop clairs, le regard trop sombre. Il était trop grand ou trop maigre. Le soleil aurait été couché, Jim aurait fini par se demander s'il n'avait pas invité un vampire à faire un bout de route avec lui. Mal à l'aise, il enclencha une K7 audio. Le silence lui était plus pénible que jamais et sa gorge bien trop sèche pour qu'il puisse prononcer le moindre mot.

Au milieu des grésillements, la voix de Joe Strummer s'extirpa vaillamment des enceintes. L'homme s'arracha brusquement de sa contemplation silencieuse. Il devint tellement blanc que Jim crut qu'il allait se trouver mal.

– Vous n'aimez pas ? s'inquiéta Jim.

– Le son ? Comment on l'augmente ? demanda-t-il d'une voix râpeuse.

Jim fronça les sourcils. Sans quitter la route des yeux, il tourna la molette, jusqu'au seuil de tolérance de la machine. Comment pouvait-on ignorer comment augmenter le son ?

La fascination de l'homme intriguait et inquiétait Jim tout à la fois. Du coin de l'œil, il observait la palette hétéroclite d'émotions qui se bousculaient sur le visage de l'homme : des sourires craquelés, des contractions maxillaires inquiétantes, un regard qui oscillait entre la nostalgie et l'infinie tristesse.

– Vous aimez les Clash ? se risqua Jim.

L'homme ne répondit pas immédiatement.

– Par la force des choses, soupira-t-il finalement.

– Par la force des choses ?

– C'était le groupe préféré de mon petit frère et nous partagions la même chambre.

Jim hocha la tête. À force d'entendre les chansons poisseuses des Back Street Boys filtrer de la chambre de Ginny, Jim en était venu à les supporter. Ne dit-on pas que l'on s'habitue à tout ? Jim n'osait imaginer quelle aurait été la prochaine étape s'il n'avait pas quitté l'appartement familial. Le cerveau totalement lessivé et l'échelle des valeurs complètement chamboulée, peut-être aurait-il fini par s'offrir la discographie complète du Boys Band ? Jim se raccrocha à l'idée qu'il était toutefois bien plus facile (et logique !) de se laisser convaincre par les Clash que par les Back Street Boys.

– Un soir, il a fait le mur pour aller les voir jouer en concert, reprit l'homme.

– Pas le premier et pas le dernier à le faire, commenta Jim.

Joe Strummer chantait « White Riot » et l'homme marmonnait de temps en temps quelques paroles au gré de sa mémoire, de son inspiration. La main sur la cuisse, il battait le rythme. Il fit glisser son chapeau sur son front et il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil comme on s'enfonce dans ses souvenirs.

.

-o-

.

– _Le Saloon_, annonça cérémonieusement Jim en coupant le moteur de la camionnette. Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus propre de la région, ni le mieux fréquenté, mais c'est le seul endroit où l'on peut se loger.

L'étranger leva les yeux vers la bâtisse. La façade décrépie, les peintures défraîchies et les vitres opaques de saleté ne l'offusquèrent pas le moins du monde.

– Tant qu'il y a des fenêtres, ça ira, statua-t-il calmement.

– Sûr ? demanda Jim, dubitatif.

Pour sa part, il aurait fallu payer Jim pour loger dans ce trou à rat.

– De toute façon, c'est le seul endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, reconnut Jim.

– Alors la question de savoir si ça me convient ou non est superflue, déclara l'homme. Et puis, ce sera toujours mieux fréquenté que le dernier endroit où j'ai passé ces dernières années, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Jim se garda bien de poser la moindre question, mais il aurait été curieux de savoir où l'étranger avait bien pu vivre. Il l'aida à sortir sa moto et trouva cela presque rageant de voir qu'il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour la détacher et la descendre de la camionnette, quand ils avaient eu besoin de près d'une demi-heure pour faire la démarche inverse.

– Il y a un garage de l'autre côté de la ville, ânonna-t-il entre deux grandes inspirations pour retrouver son souffle.

L'homme s'essuya le front d'un revers de la manche.

– Pas besoin. Et merci pour le transport.

Jim hocha la tête et se dépêcha de grimper au volant. Il démarra le moteur puis se pencha par la fenêtre.

– Sans offense, je me demande quand même ce que vous êtes venu faire dans ce coin perdu. À part, la station des Fairwood, y a rien à First King. Quasiment une ville morte.

L'homme considéra les environs et soupira.

– Je me le demande également.

Il attrapa le guidon de sa moto et, avec lenteur, la poussa en direction de l'établissement.

– Je vous souhaite de trouver une raison, car vous risquez de vous liquéfier d'ennui, lui cria Jim.

L'homme leva la main sans se retourner. Jim haussa les épaules, tout cela ne le concernait pas après tout. Il regarda l'heure. 17h26. De nouveau. Était-il réellement possible de vivre deux fois la même heure, le même jour ?

.

**Fin du prologue**

* * *

**note** : Une _station_ est l'équivalent australien du _ranch_ américain.

**note de fin** : Finalement pour fêter les dix ans de mon pseudo, j'ai décidé que deux fics c'était mieux. Ca me ramènera à mes débuts... En espérant que ça vous plaira.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un étranger au Saloon

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de HP et ses personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, je ne touche aucun argent en publiant ce texte.  
**Avertissement** : **PG** (quelques jurons et mots relevant d'un lexique familier).

**Remerciements** : aux lecteurs qui ont eu la curiosité de cliquer sur le lien, aux reviewers qui m'ont laissé une trace de leur passage.

**1ère publication sur LJ** : 20/10/10  
**Dernières MAJ **: 19/01/13

.

* * *

_._

**_Résilience_**

_.  
_

Chapitre 1 : Un étranger au _Saloon_

(« Koka Kola »)

.

* * *

.

Ailla avait le nez plongé dans les livres de comptes. Elle calculait, additionnait, soustrayait et essayait de déterminer combien _Le Saloon_ devrait faire de bénéfices ce mois-ci si elle ne voulait pas se trouver dans l'obligation paradoxale de se renvoyer.

_Le Saloon_ était un établissement crasseux et abîmé qui traînait sur le bord d'Oxley Highway, un peu avant d'arriver à Coonabaran. Il proposait le gîte et le couvert à toute âme égarée et corps perdu moyennant quelques piécettes. La maison acceptait indifféremment les Dollars Australiens et les Gallions.

.

En 1980, Jonas Winston avait quitté la Grande Bretagne et sa guerre pour s'installer en Australie. Il avait eu un coup de cœur pour l'ambiance Western du _Saloon _et avait décidé de ne changer ni le décor, ni le nom de l'établissement. Il avait à peine déranger la poussière et la rouille qui s'étaient patiemment accumulées au cours des années. Il appelait cela la « patine du temps » et arguait que cela donnait un effet authentique à l'établissement. Le fait que _Le Saloon_ soit australien et non américain ne le dérangeait nullement. Régulièrement, Ailla tentait de le convaincre d'investir dans une rénovation complète. Jonas repoussait tout aussi régulièrement cette idée d'un haussement d'épaules. « Tu veux donc qu'il y ait des gens qui entrent dans mon saloon ? » s'était-il un jour exclamé horrifié. Oui, avait-elle admis, c'était l'idée. « Je n'aime pas beaucoup ton idée. »

Quand Jonas était arrivé sur l'Île-continent, il était un peu cabossé par la guerre : un mauvais sort grignotait sa main et une absence s'était installée profondément dans son cœur. Margaret Fitzgerald, soigneuse à la Maison de Soins d'Oberon, s'était occupée de lui. Elle avait traité le maléfice qui lui remontait le long du bras, elle avait déposé dans la béance tout son amour. Margaret et Jonas s'étaient mariés en août 1984.

Margaret était une femme d'à peu près cinquante ans. Active et débordante d'imagination, elle aimait démarrer de nouveaux projets. Après son mariage, elle quitta la Maison de Soins et s'installa à son compte. Elle contribua au développement d'associations qu'elle jugeait justes et utiles. Elle reprit également en main la gestion du _Saloon_. Elle vira le serveur qui piquait dans la caisse, le cuisinier qui brûlait ses plats et le barman qui éclusait les bouteilles. Et quand ils sortirent leurs baguettes pour assurer qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas ainsi traiter par une soigneuse de seconde zone, elle ne se démonta pas. « J'ai été championne de Wrestle dans ma jeunesse. » Elle fit craquer les articulations de son cou. « Qui s'avance le premier ? » Aucun ne s'était avancé. Ils avaient même reculé, étaient sortis du _Saloon_ et n'y avaient jamais remis les pieds.

Elle embaucha Quinn Brockington en cuisines, un sorcier nain qui détenait une recette de fondant au chocolat « à faire pleurer d'émotion un Mangemort ». L'expression était de Jonas. Si Quinn aimait à dire qu'il était « le Merlin des pâtissiers », il était également un cuisinier parfaitement compétent.

Margaret recruta ensuite deux serveurs : un sorcier et un moldu. Ce fut là l'idée de génie de la nouvelle Mrs Winston : _Le_ _Saloon_ servirait tout le monde, sans distinction de pouvoirs. On fit quelques aménagements, on obtint les patentes et en juin 1985, _Le Saloon_ nouvelle formule ouvrit à la clientèle, avec ou sans pouvoirs, ses doubles portes battantes.

Les serveurs défilèrent jusqu'en octobre 1989. Margaret rencontra Ailla Bran dans une des associations où elle œuvrait. Ailla était moldue, elle n'avait pas de travail et un handicap. Mais elle connaissait l'existence du monde sorcier et n'en perdait pas pour autant son latin. Margaret l'embaucha.

Wynn Monsoon, la dernière recrue du _Saloon_, rejoignit l'équipe en janvier 91. C'était alors un gamin aux genoux sales et au cœur écorché, qui fuyait sa famille. Il était arrivé par erreur ou par hasard au _Saloon_. Il paya sa consommation en dessinant le portrait de Jonas. Le talent du jeune sorcier émerveilla Margaret. Elle lui offrit une place, un toit et des bras pour le soutenir quand la peine était un peu trop lourde pour ses épaules pas bien solides.

_Le Saloon_ fut un endroit heureux où tout le monde était ravi de travailler. Les clients n'étaient pas nombreux, mais fidèles et suffisants pour assurer la pérennité de l'entreprise. Quinn exerçait son talent en inventant des recettes qui surprenaient aussi bien les palais sorciers que moldus. Il s'amusait parfois à mélanger les commandes, à triturer les menus pour offrir aux moldus des plats sorciers et vice-versa. Wynn apprenait à devenir adulte et responsable, tout en développant ses différents dons : le dessin, la divination par rêve et la séduction. Ailla se levait tous les matins. Jonas colmatait doucement son cœur.

Le 28 septembre 1993, la vie de chacun bascula. Le matin, Margaret partit faire sa tournée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de patients et promit de revenir tôt pour goûter la nouvelle recette de Quinn. A onze heures du soir, des agents de la sûreté vinrent frapper à la double porte du _Saloon_. Margaret était morte. Un accident. Un patient qui avait perdu les pédales et qui l'avait attaquée. Un terrible et regrettable accident. Elle était morte sur le coup, sans souffrir.

Sans la volonté d'Ailla, _le Saloon_ se serait laissé mourir de faim. La jeune femme avait consolé tout le monde, relevé Wynn, convaincu Quinn de continuer et s'était assurée que Jonas s'alimentait. Elle s'était battue contre elle-même, pour Margaret. Deux ans plus tard, le _Saloon_ était toujours debout, un peu de travers, mal en point, mais debout. Tous les matins, il ouvrait ses portes battantes. Tous les matins, il accueillait ses clients fidèles, les servait, les écoutait et les renvoyait à leurs vies où l'absence de Margaret ne faisait pas une grande différence.

.

Ailla qui, en plus d'une partie du service, s'occupait maintenant des comptes savait au dixième près, ce que le reste de l'équipe pressentait : _Le Saloon_ avait besoin d'un apport d'argent. L'équipement avait vieilli au point d'être vétuste, les prix avaient augmenté et la clientèle ne se renouvelait pas. Si seulement elle pouvait convaincre Jonas d'au moins rafraîchir les peintures et de renouveler le mobilier. Ailla releva la tête et contempla son reflet dans le grand miroir. Le problème était que si jamais ils rénovaient, elle dépareillerait avec le décor. Ses blessures se fondaient dans le décor sale et morne. Dans un environnement propre, éclairé, neuf, en revanche…

— Lia ! appela Jack Hirst. Tu nous en sers un autre ?

— C'est Ailla, Mr Hirst, marmonna-t-elle en se levant péniblement du tabouret. Elle tendit le bras et attrapa la bouteille de whisky.

Jack Hirst était un fidèle parmi les fidèles : midis et soirs, toujours assis à la même table ronde, près des escaliers. Cela faisait six ans qu'Ailla lui servait ses verres, débarrassait ses assiettes, rendait sa monnaie. Cela faisait six ans qu'il écorchait son prénom, cela faisait six ans qu'elle le corrigeait et cela faisait six ans qu'il lui servait la même réponse…

— C'est pareil, gamine !

Ailla soupira. Un jour, peut-être, se lasserait-il.

— Nos palais ne vont pas s'imbiber tout seuls, Lia.

Ou pas.

En claudiquant, Ailla traversa la salle. A mi-chemin, elle prit appui sur le dossier d'une chaise, inspira profondément, espérant ainsi faire refluer la douleur, puis reprit sa marche malhabile.

— … Paraît qu'elle en a encore perdu un.

— Encore un ? s'exclama le docteur Blackwood. À ce compte là, elle devra fermer.

Oliver Blackwood était un vieil alcoolique de soixante-six ans qui avait dû quitter sa clinique prestigieuse à la suite d'un scandale médical. Alcoolisé le scandale ! Sa femme s'était sentie dans l'obligation de le quitter avec tout l'argent et les enfants. Le docteur Blackwood avait ouvert un petit cabinet où les patients venaient sans grande confiance. Pourtant, quand l'alcool n'embrumait pas totalement son esprit, il était un excellent praticien et un très bon diagnosticien.

« Elle », c'était Juliet Fairwood, la propriétaire de la _Thunor's Station _et récemment veuve.

— Depuis que Daniel est mort, les investisseurs se défilent, les banques réclament et les propriétaires reprennent leurs canassons. Elle connaît son job pourtant la petite, mais les autres friqués, ça leur fait peur que le patron se soit fait sauter la tronche. Ils pensent que les affaires vont mal.

Le médecin secoua tristement la tête.

— Ça n'a pourtant rien à voir. Daniel était malade. Ses affaires allaient très bien. Juliet s'en est toujours assurée.

— Seulement, c'est Daniel qui était bon avec les canassons. Il savait tirer le meilleur de la pire des bourriques. Un vrai talent qu'il avait le gamin !

Ailla n'avait que rarement vu Daniel Fairwood. Il n'était pas homme à traîner dans un bar déglingué. Elle l'avait aperçu dans les rues de Coonabaran, une liste de courses à la main et un gamin perché sur les épaules. Il venait aux fêtes, faisaient danser sa femme et tournoyer sa fille dans les airs. Daniel Fairwood aimait assez peu se déplacer sur ses deux jambes, ce qu'Ailla comprenait, il préférait compter sur les quatre jambes de son cheval. Ailla l'avait parfois vu traverser les prairies plus vite que le vent. Il lui avait fait l'effet d'un centaure. Wynn n'avait pas eu l'air convaincu. Les centaures existaient-il ? Wynn avait souri et était retourné dessiner un rêve. Parfois, Ailla détestait Wynn.

Peut-être parce qu'elle ne faisait pas attention, peut-être parce qu'elle était fatiguée, toujours est-il que le pied artificiel d'Ailla glissa sur le sol. Elle perdit l'équilibre et chut. Les verres vides roulèrent du plateau et se brisèrent en tombant. Le médecin se précipita et saisit la jeune femme par le bras, mais Ailla se dégagea furieusement.

— Je me débrouille !

Oliver Blackwood s'éloigna doucement, les mains levées, l'expression désolée. Ailla ramena sa _jambe_ et s'appuya sur le siège d'une chaise pour se relever. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne bougea pas, s'assurant que tout était en place, que rien n'était cassé. Et péniblement, elle revint au comptoir, elle s'empara du balai et s'occupa de ramasser la casse et autres saletés.

— Tu devrais passer me voir, pour un contrôle, dit le docteur.

Ailla ne répondit pas. Les hommes l'observèrent un instant et reprirent leur conversation. La jolie veuve, les impôts, le temps, la jolie veuve et le rugby.

Pendant que personne ne regardait, Ailla se laissa tomber sur le haut tabouret qui avait été installé pour elle derrière le bar et se versa un verre d'alcool qu'elle but d'une traite. Des larmes de douleur lui brouillaient la vue et elle espérait que cette larme d'alcool lui brouillerait les sens, car bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal ! Elle massa l'endroit de sa jambe où la chair devenait métal et plastique.

.

-o-

.

La cloche accrochée à la porte d'entrée carillonna. Ailla entendit les talons et le fer frapper les lattes usées du _Saloon_. Elle releva le nez de son livre et vit un homme tout empoussiéré. Chapeau sur la tête, cheveux longs, chemise de flanelle et vieux jeans troués ; Ailla haussa un sourcil.

— Si vous cherchez le Texas, vous n'êtes pas encore arrivé, lança Ailla en reprenant sa lecture. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pages et elle saurait enfin qui était l'assassin. Elle soupçonnait grandement la sœur du faussement suicidé.

— Je cherche Jonas Winston, dit l'homme avec un accent anglais à couper du cheddar à la cuiller à thé

— Il n'est pas là, marmonna Ailla, la tête dans la main et de la mauvaise volonté sur tout le visage.

— Quand est-ce qu'il sera là ?

— Une semaine, un mois, un an ; je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter. Vous consommez ou vous partez.

— C'est demandé si gentiment.

— Le sourire est fourni au deuxième verre. Et au quatrième, je bats des cils.

Les pieds d'un haut tabouret raclèrent le sol. Et flûte ! Ailla releva la tête et découvrit que l'étranger souriait. Mais juste du bout des lèvres, les yeux n'y étaient pas.

— Donnez-moi un verre d'eau !

Ailla le servit. Au lieu de boire, l'homme serra le verre entre ses mains quelques secondes, puis le poussa vers Ailla.

— Je veux voir Jonas Winston, répéta-t-il.

Le ton était poli, la voix calme, l'expression décidée. Ailla examina le verre, examina l'homme et soupira.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter.

D'une main, elle pressa un bouton caché sous le bar ; de l'autre, elle puisa dans un pot en grès une poignée de poudre de diversion. Elle l'envoya dans la salle d'un geste large en direction de ses deux clients.

— La porte du fond, dit-elle.

L'homme souleva son chapeau, elle ne répondit pas au salut.

— Ces sorciers ! marmonna-t-elle en renversant dans l'évier l'eau changée en vin. Faut toujours qu'ils crânent avec leurs pouvoirs.

.

-o-

.

Écroulé plus qu'assis à sa table, Elton Wigzell, sorcier soûlard, soliloquait. Il évoquait l'autrefois où il était grand et bien fait et puissant. Il noyait ses désillusions dans des verres de Brisepierre noirs et forts. Wynn, accoudé sur le zinc, les doigts anthracites et ocres, dessinait un rêve. Il marmonnait un « hmmm » de temps en temps à l'adresse de Wigzell sans jamais chercher à savoir de quoi il était question. A quoi bon ? C'était toujours la même histoire, les mêmes jérémiades, les mêmes « et si ». Le rêve, en revanche, était nouveau. Il avait réveillé le jeune sorcier en pleine nuit et l'avait laissé trempé de sueur. Depuis, Wynn dessinait, cherchant à dénouer les fils du rêve afin de le lire. Un chien noir courait, dans son sillage un fleuve d'étoiles.

Wynn redéfinissait le tracé de la gueule du chien quand un nouveau client entra.

— Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

L'étranger s'installa sur un tabouret, posa son chapeau sur un siège voisin et releva les manches de sa chemise poussiéreuse. Wynn dessina une flèche d'or à la pointe ensanglantée.

— Je ne sais pas. Vous avez quoi ? demanda l'étranger.

Britannique, Anglais, probablement Londonien, décrypta Wynn. Il leva les yeux et détailla rapidement le nouveau venu. Le Brit aurait pu être beau gosse s'il avait songé à grailler ces dix dernières années. Une tronche fermée, des yeux armés. Wynn songea qu'il n'aimerait pas dessiner les rêves de ce paumé-là.

— Tout ce qu'il y a habituellement dans un bar, soupira Wynn. Nous ne nous distinguons pas par notre originalité.

L'originalité ne va pas aux soûlards. Ils aiment les habitudes.

Le client détailla les bouteilles multicolores et crasseuses qui se pressaient sur les rayons des étagères.

— Ça se fait encore les Trompe-la-mort ?

— Hmmm.

— Un Trompe-la-mort, bien bleu.

Un verre apparut sur le zinc, les bouteilles s'élevèrent dans les airs et le mélange se fit. Une flamme bleue éclata dans le verre.

— Merci.

L'étranger ne fit pas le moindre geste pour se saisir de son verre. Fasciné, il observait la flamme qui dansait à la surface de l'alcool.

— Il faut boire avant que la flamme ne s'éteigne, dit Wigzell, qui zigzaguait jusqu'au bar.

Le sorcier se hissa difficilement sur un des hauts tabourets, faillit partir en arrière, battit des bras. Avant que l'étranger n'ait eu le temps de tendre la main pour rattraper le soûlard par le col, ce dernier avait jeté un sort d'aplomb. Il rit doucement, content de lui-même, et hoqueta. L'étranger l'examinait avec méfiance, se demandant probablement si Wigzell allait prochainement exploser ou virer turquoise.

— Faut boire vite, gamin, répéta Wigzell en regardant avec envie le verre de Trompe-la-mort.

— Je sais, dit l'autre.

L'étranger hésita un instant et but le verre cul sec. Il ferma les yeux, les poings sous la violence combinée de l'alcool et du feu. Il reposa, la main un peu tremblante, le verre sur le zinc. Wigzell l'observait avec délectation. Il ferma les yeux, se passa la langue sur les lèvres et sourit. Comme s'il était celui qui avait bu le verre.

— C'est pas de la boisson de Moldus, soupira-t-il de plaisir.

— Un autre, commanda l'étranger.

— Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Wynn.

L'étranger n'était pas blanc, il était carrément vert. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et il tremblait de tous ses membres maigrelets. Il ne semblait vraiment pas en état de s'infliger un second verre.

— Un autre, insista-t-il cependant.

— C'est pas moi qui irai gerber mes tripes.

Cette fois-ci, l'étranger ne laissa pas le temps à la flamme de se développer dans le verre et but immédiatement une fois servi. Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour se remettre.

— C'est pas une boisson de Moldus, répéta Wigzell.

— Je vous en sers encore un ? demanda Wynn.

L'étranger, front contre le zinc et luttant contre la morsure de l'alcool enflammée qui lui remontait jusque dans les sous-plis du cerveau, fit signe de la main qu'il était servi. Wynn retourna à son dessin, ignorant Wigzell qui demandait lui aussi un verre de Trompe-la-mort. L'étranger enfouit la tête dans ses bras croisés et ne bougea plus. Quelques spasmes agitaient ses épaules par instant, mais rien de bien inquiétant diagnostiqua Wynn.

.

Il fallut près d'une demi-heure à l'étranger pour émerger de son hébétement éthylique. Wynn avait eu le temps de placer tous les éléments de son rêve et Wigzell de se replonger dans un verre de Brisepierre et d'ausculter le fond de ses souvenirs.

Wynn poussa une assiette dans laquelle il avait découpé en trois une moitié de déséthyle. Après les deux verres de Trompe-la-mort, l'étranger aurait bien eu besoin d'un fruit entier, mais Wynn savait qu'il fallait consommer le fruit avec modération. Si le déséthyle avait pour vertu de combattre efficacement les gueules de bois de toute sorte, il avait pour inconvénient d'être particulièrement néfaste pour la paroi stomacale. L'étranger coinça un quartier de déséthyle entre ses dents et aspira le jus.

— Faut pas boire comme ça, si vous ne tenez pas l'alcool, remarqua Wynn.

L'étranger cracha le quartier et en prit un second.

— J'avais fait une promesse, répondit-il avant d'absorber goulument le jus du fruit.

Wynn haussa un sourcil et essuya le bar d'un chiffon qui aurait mérité d'être lavé depuis un certain temps.

— Je viens voir Jonas, dit l'étranger une fois qu'il eut fini d'absorber tout le jus du déséthyle. Il est là ?

— Jonas ne voit personne, répondit Wynn.

— Le vieux est plus reclus qu'une vieille Cracmolasse, ricanna Wigzell.

— Sois plus respectueux, Wig ! grommela Wynn. Jonas te laisse t'enivrer à moitié prix !

— C'est Wigzell, s'emporta l'ivrogne. Sois respectueux, gamin, envers les anciens combattants !

Wigzell se pencha vers, ou plutôt _sur_ l'étranger.

— T'as vu comment il me manque de respect, pleurnicha-t-il. Toi qui as l'air d'avoir vu de sales trucs, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas manquer de respect aux vieux qui en ont vu des pires.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire, le vieux qui en a vu des affreuses ? demanda l'étranger en éloignant sensiblement son tabouret de celui de Wigzell.

Un sourire jaunâtre s'épanouit sur le visage du sorcier.

— Un Brisepierre !

— Vous ne devriez pas encourager son alcoolisme, marmonna Wynn.

Le sorcier posa sur le zinc plus de ferraille qu'il ne fallait.

— J'ai besoin de voir Jonas, répéta l'homme. Il sortit de sa poche quelques billets qu'il manipula ostensiblement. Wynn les lui aurait bien coincés au fond de la gorge.

— Tu peux agiter tous les biffetons que tu veux…

— Je paye la prochaine bouteille du vieux, coupa le sorcier. Et…

L'étranger ne finit pas sa phrase, il sortit de sa poche quelque chose qui fit un bruit métallique sur le zinc. Il avança la main jusqu'à Wynn, l'objet racla contre la surface du bar. Quand l'étranger retira sa main, Wynn découvrit une montre de gousset en or.

— Faites porter ça à Jonas.

— Il n'est pas…

— Je sais, coupa l'étranger. Mais vous allez la lui porter tout de même. J'attends là avec mon nouvel ami.

Wynn ramassa d'abord l'argent et posa la bouteille devant Wigzell qui s'en empara avec avidité. Wynn fit une grimace de dégoût, l'étranger le défia du regard. Le regard était gris acier, pas agréable, franchement coupant. Wynn s'empara de l'objet, le soupesa. Il était lourd. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais le couvercle résista. L'étranger sourit. Wynn soupira et posa son crayon.

— Quinn ! appela-t-il. QUINN !

Quinn passa la tête par l'ouverture qui donnait sur les cuisines.

— Va porter ça à Jonas !

Wynn lança au nain la montre que ce dernier attrapa au vol avec l'habileté d'un attrapeur.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le cuisinier.

— Britannique

— Mauvais augure alors, marmonna Quinn.

— Comme toujours.

— Je pourrais avoir un croque-sorcier et une bière, demanda l'étranger.

— Dans cette salle, on ne sert que de la boisson sorcière. Pour la moldue, c'est à côté !

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Mais Wynn avait assez vu la tronche du Britannique et il avait un rêve à terminer.

L'étranger se leva.

— Vous savez où me trouver quand Jonas voudra me voir.

.

-o-

.

Quinn hésita un instant devant la porte fermée. Ça faisait trois jours que le patron n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Il touchait à peine aux plateaux qu'on lui apportait, si ce n'est à la bouteille de lait d'ogresse. Quinn pinça les lèvres et toqua rapidement à la porte de bois. Aussitôt un grognement lui répondit. Au moins, il n'était pas mort.

— Patron ?

— Foutez-le camp ! grogna Jonas.

— Patron ? insista Quinn. Y a un Brit' qui vous demande.

— Je me suis barré de leur île pourrie, je suis allé de l'autre côté de ce foutu monde et il faut encore qu'ils viennent m'emmerder ?

Quinn ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas vraiment trop quoi dire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le compatriote ?

— Il a laissé un truc pour vous.

— Pose-le devant la porte et dégage !

— C'est une montre en or. Le beau truc. Ça doit valoir son pesant de Gallions.

Il y eut un silence et un bruit de pas lourds et maladroits. Quelque chose tomba. On pesta et la porte s'ouvrit.

— Une quoi ?

Quinn ouvrit le poing et présenta la montre. Jonas s'empara de l'objet et l'éleva à hauteur de regard. Il y eut un chapelet de jurons et Jonas se précipita dans les escaliers.

.

-o-

.

Ailla avait fini son roman. Furieuse de ne pas avoir vu le coup de théâtre final venir, elle avait repris le livre des comptes. Là, au moins, pas de mort qui ressuscitait et faisait un gros bisque-bisque-rage à tout le monde et au lecteur en particulier.

La calculatrice avait disparu depuis quelques jours. Ailla devait donc faire les conversions de monnaie façon règle de trois. Si Miss Appelside la voyait maintenant, jonglant de multiplications en divisions, je pose quatre, je retiens trois, je divise par deux tiers et je multiplie par neuf, elle n'en reviendrait pas.

L'étranger attendait sa commande sans essayer de faire la conversation. Tant mieux ! Elle avait des maths à faire ! Il avait les coudes appuyés sur le zinc derrière lui et le regard qui tentait de percer les vitres sales du _Saloon_. Peut-être qu'il perçait. Qu'en savait-elle ? Il devait bien y avoir un sort pour voir à travers les carreaux sales. Il devait probablement y avoir un sort pour tout, même pour tourner la cuiller dans son café. Quelle idiotie !

Hormis le sorcier, il n'y avait plus aucun client. La pause déjeuner était finie et l'heure de l'apéro n'était pas pour tout de suite.

— Où est ce salopard de fils de Sang-pur ?! hurla Jonas.

Ailla releva la tête, alarmée. Jonas ouvrit brusquement la porte.

— Où est-il ?

— Jonas ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Wynn qui le suivait. Il avait sorti de sa poche arrière sa baguette. Ailla recula immédiatement. Son dos buta contre les bouteilles rangées le long du miroir.

L'étranger se redressa tranquillement et se mit debout. Il regarda Wynn et repéra Quinn qui avait attrapé une hache.

— Hello, Jonas ! Tu te fais escorter par un Nain et un Elfe maintenant ?

— Toi, ici ? tonna Jonas.

— Moi, ici, assura l'autre, mains dans les poches et sourire espiègle accroché au coin des lèvres.

— Tu ne manques pas de couilles !

— La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, elles étaient bien toutes les deux là.

— Quel fils de Sang-pur !

Et la chose la plus surprenante se produisit : Jonas éclata de rire et prit l'étranger dans ses bras. Il le serra avec force et le souleva même de terre. L'autre se laissa faire sans trop protester malgré les os qui craquèrent. Ils se tapèrent dans le dos, rirent encore un peu.

— Ailla, ferme _Le_ _Saloon_ ! déclara Jonas. Wynn, sors la mousse ! Nous avons une réunion à fêter.

— Pas besoin de hache, alors ? demanda Quinn.

— Juste pour sabrer la mousse, sourit Jonas.

Ailla claudiqua jusqu'à la porte et retourna la pancarte qui indiquait que le _Saloon_ était fermé.

— Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, marmonna-t-elle.

.

**Fin du premier chapitre**.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un étranger à la table

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de HP et ses personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, je ne touche aucun argent en publiant ce texte.  
**Avertissement** : **PG** (quelques jurons et mots relevant d'un registre familier).

******Casting du chapitre**  
- Jonas Winston : patron du _Saloon_, sorcier. Britannique. Veuf.  
- Ailla Bran : barmaid, moldue.  
- Wynn Monsoon : barman, sorcier. Parcoureur et dessinateur de rêves.  
- Quinn Brockington : cuisinier, sorcier. Personne de petite taille, mais préfère qu'on dise Nain.  
- Elton Wigzell : pilier de bar, sorcier.  
- Margaret Winston : épouse défunte de Jonas. Sorcière. Soigneuse.  
- Et un étranger.

**Remerciements** : aux lecteurs qui ont eu la curiosité de cliquer sur le lien, aux reviewers qui m'ont laissé une trace de leur passage.

**1ère publication sur LJ** : 03/10/10  
**Dernière MAJ** : 02/02/13

.

* * *

_._

**_Résilience_**

_.  
_

Chapitre 2 : Un étranger à la table du patron_  
_

(« Listen »)

.

* * *

.

Wigzell ne s'attendait pas à revoir l'étranger aussi vite. Et encore moins sur ses deux pieds.

Quand les hurlements de Jonas avaient retenti, le dessinateur-rêveur avait sauté par-dessus le bar façon cascadeur de western et le Nain avait déboulé de la cuisine façon boulet de canon. Ils étaient armés et avaient la mine patibulaire. Dommage, c'était dit Winzell, le Brit avait le porte-monnaie sympathique. Mais l'étranger n'avait pas été débité ou même raccourci. Il arrivait même acclamé tel un héros de guerre de retour à la maison par le patron en personne. Le rêveur et le cuistot traînaient la patte en faisant la tronche.

Wigzell leva son verre pour saluer le retour de l'étranger (et lui montrer que le carburant commençait à se faire désirer alors si le Brit voulait faire son grand seigneur, ce ne serait pas de refus).

— Je croyais que Wynn t'avait foutu à la porte à coup de sorts dans le fion.

— Il a bien essayé ! assura Jonas en riant.

Le choc d'entendre le patron rire aurait pu faire tomber Wigzell de son tabouret si ce dernier ne se tenait pas aussi fermement à son verre.

Depuis la mort de la patronne, on ne voyait guère plus le patron dans les salles. Il quittait rarement ses appartements, fumant et buvant les réserves du _Saloon_. Jusqu'au moment où il disparaissait, sans laisser un mot, ce qui rendait la Moldue estropiée totalement zinzin. Le nain avait alors tendance à trop faire cuire sa viande et le dessinateur-rêveur ne communiquait plus que par monosyllabes agacées. Wigzell avait beau leur assurer, aux gamins, que le patron reviendrait, ils s'inquiétaient tout de même au point de s'en rendre malade. « Le patron est comme un chat, un vieux chat qui se rappelle l'époque où il a été sauvage, mais il n'oublie pas pour autant le confort des coussins près du feu. » Wigzell avait beau leur dire, leur répéter, leur assurer, les gamins n'écoutaient pas. Jonas reviendrait toujours. Peut-être que la bouteille de Brisepierre n'aidait pas à crédibiliser sa parole. Dommage. Wigzell en savait pourtant un rayon sur les chats et les sorciers qui ont une plaie à l'âme.

Wigzell avisa la bouteille que l'étranger lui avait payée. Encore deux verres et elle serait vide. Encore deux verres et il dormirait d'un sommeil sans rêves, ni cauchemars.

« Faut pas perdre le rythme, Elton ! »

.

-o-

.

Jonas fit asseoir l'étranger à une table du fond, pas trop loin du bar, dans l'ombre d'un vieux piano au verni écaillé. Il commanda Mousse et Bouffe, et que ça Kaboom !

Kaboom ou pas, Quinn ne bougea pas. Le manche de la hache obstinément fiché dans le sol, le corps bien droit, il était bien décidé à ne pas esquisser le moindre mouvement. Dans la famille de Quinn, la taille de la pierre était un genre de spécialité, alors question immobilisme, il s'y connaissait.

— T'es devenu sourd ou bien est-ce que mes mots te sont passés trop au-dessus des oreilles ? s'énerva Jonas.

Quinn ne broncha pas. Hache plantée dans le sol, pieds enracinés et regard rivé sur l'étranger. Indéboulonnable.

— Quinn ! Je ne te paye…, commença Jonas, la voix grondante et le visage contracté par une colère qui montait un peu trop vite.

— Quinn ne bougera pas tant qu'il ne saura pas qui est le Brit et ce qu'il te veut, coupa Wynn.

Le serveur affichait un air détaché, calme. Il avait regagné son poste, derrière le bar, et il étalait devant lui un nouveau parchemin, prêt à le noircir de lambeaux de rêves.

— Mais qui est-ce qui m'a foutu un nain aussi sentimental ?! s'emporta Jonas. On ne vous élève donc plus à la dure dans ces mines ?!

Jonas se leva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba bruyamment sur le sol.

Quinn ne se déplaça pas d'un millimètre, la main de Wynn ne trembla pas.

— J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, mais d'un cuisinier !

— Il répète qu'il ne bougera pas, dit Wynn. Sa main se déplaçait, légère, au-dessus de la feuille Quinn s'arrimait dans un silence buté.

— Et toi non plus je présume ? grommela Jonas à l'adresse du serveur.

— Moi, je suis à mon poste : au bar, répondit nonchalamment Wynn.

— Non, mais on croirait rêver ! s'exclama Jonas.

— Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? sourit Wynn.

— Et en plus ça fait de l'humour !

— Yep !

Jonas poussa un long soupir et, vaincu, désigna du pouce l'étranger.

— Ce p'tit fils de Sang-pur bossait pour moi, il y a une quinzaine d'années.

Wynn releva la tête et observa avec un regard critique l'étranger.

— Serveur ? demanda-t-il, pas vraiment convaincu.

— Plus charmeur que serveur, corrigea Jonas, mais il était derrière le bar tous les soirs.

Jonas admonesta une tape amicale et puissante sur le dos de l'étranger qui faillit en cracher ses poumons.

Wynn retint à peine à un petit rire moqueur. _Charmeur_ ? Jonas n'avait pourtant jamais dit que son premier bar était situé dans une crypte. Parce qu'à part des zombies et des vampires, le serveur ne pouvait pas espérer charmer grand-chose d'autre.

— Quinn demande si le charmeur plus que serveur a un nom ? reprit Wynn. A moins qu'il ne veuille qu'on continue de l'appeler le Brit.

— Il en a un, mais il ne m'appartient pas de le donner.

— Terry Chimes, dit l'étranger.

Cette annonce valut à l'étranger une nouvelle tape dans le dos, tandis que Jonas partit dans un éclat de rire qui s'acheva en une quinte de toux tonitruante. Wynn et Quinn se dévisagèrent. Le Nain haussa les épaules et disparut en cuisine. Ailla apporta aussi vite qu'elle le put une des nombreuses potions que Margaret prescrivait à son époux pour calmer ses quintes de toux et autres bobos.

.

-o-

.

— A votre avis, de quoi peuvent-ils parler ? demanda Ailla assise sur un tabouret haut, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés.

— De la meilleure façon de tondre la pelouse, répondit Wynn nonchalamment.

Pour tromper son impatience plus que son ennui, Wynn dessinait la réunion de l'ancien patron avec son ancien employé.

— Sérieusement ! s'exclama Ailla.

— J'en sais rien ! s'impatienta Wynn. Je ne sais pas lire sur les lèvres !

— Mais tu es un sorcier ! rappela Ailla. Agite les mains, dis quelque chose d'incompréhensible et le tour est joué !

Quinn passa la tête par l'ouverture qui permettait de communiquer avec la cuisine.

— Et le tour est joué ? répéta-t-il, quelque peu outré. Voilà comment les Moldus perçoivent la magie : un peu de gymnastique digitale, un barbarisme à tendance latine. Et paf ! Magie.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça ? s'étonna Ailla. C'est pourtant ce que tu fais.

Quinn lança un peu de l'eau savonneuse à la tête d'Ailla qui l'évita en poussant un petit cri, entre le rire et la surprise.

— Je pourrais tenter un sort, reprit Wynn. Mais l'autre serveur-charmeur a déjà sécurisé tout le périmètre. Si je lance le moindre truc, je me ferai immédiatement repérer.

— Et ? demanda Ailla. Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as peur de cet épouvantail !

— T'as vu ses tatouages ? s'exclama Wynn. C'est peut-être un Yakuza.

— Un Yakuza anglais ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— T'as des tatouages partout et t'es pas Yakuza, rappela Quinn.

— C'est pas pareil ! Mon ex est tatoueur.

— Un sacré con ! commenta le cuisinier.

Ailla hocha la tête. Wynn les fusilla tous deux du regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire : Pete était effectivement un sacré con.

— Peut-être que lui aussi son ex est tatoueur, continua Ailla. Ou tatoueuse. Tatoueur ou tatoueuse, à votre avis ?

— Eh les pipelettes ! rouspéta Quinn. Y en a qui essaie de suivre une conversation.

— Mais on n'entend rien ! rappela Wynn. Qu'est-ce que tu veux suivre ?! Leur langage corporel ? « Il était perdu, il est retrouvé ! » Hourra. Et puis range ta hache, on va finir par se blesser !

Wynn donna un coup de pied agacé dans la hache qui était appuyée contre le bar. L'objet tomba lourdement sur le sol. D'autant plus lourdement, qu'un long silence suivit entre les trois employés du _Saloon_. Quinn sortit de la cuisine, ramassa sans un mot la hache et retourna dans son domaine en claquant des talons et grommelant quelques imprécations. Wynn, tête dans la main, dessinait. Ailla se racla la gorge, une fois, deux fois.

— Au passage, super la hache, Gimli ! En plein dans le cliché, dit finalement Ailla d'un ton joyeux un chouïa forcé. On te croirait échappé du _Seigneur des Anneaux_.

— J'ai pris le premier truc qu'il m'est tombé sous la main, marmonna Quinn.

— Et ta baguette ?

— Je l'ai paumée dans les cuillers en bois.

— Et le premier truc qui t'est tombé sous la main dans ta cuisine, c'est une hache ? s'étonna Ailla. C'est vraiment une cuisine derrière ce mur ou bien un arsenal ?

— Je me sers de la hache pour débiter la viande de dragon, répondit Quinn.

— Suis-je bête ! Et c'est bon la viande de dragon ?

— Pas terrible. Mais ça se conserve bien.

Wynn se demandait si c'était surtout légal.

.

-o-

.

Jonas jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule dans la direction du bar où s'étaient réfugiés ses trois employés. Wynn affectait de dessiner et Quinn de travailler en cuisines. Ailla, perchée sur son tabouret, ne cachait pas du tout le fait qu'elle surveillait attentivement ce qui se passait à la table de son patron.

— Je crois que tu intrigues beaucoup mon personnel, sourit Jonas.

— Je crois qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

— Je dois vraiment être dans un sale état pour qu'ils puissent penser qu'un p'tit maigrichon comme toi pourrait me faire le moindre mal.

— Le maigrichon _versus_ l'arthritique, ça pourrait être une affiche intéressante.

— Si t'avais pas déjà une gueule de déterré, je te referais le portrait, p'tit con !

— Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Jonas se souvenait d'une époque où le gamin avait une tronche qui ne donnait pas envie de lui servir immédiatement tout ce que la gastronomie peut offrir de plus riche. Il y avait encore quelque chose de cette tronche là, caché derrière des rides précoces, dissimulé derrière un regard maintenant terne. C'était toujours là, juste planqué, attendant son heure.

— Qu'est-ce que t'es venu foutre ici ? Te refaire une santé ? Quinn a quelques recettes secrètes qui te remplumeraient en un rien de temps.

— Et si je refuse, tu lui donnes ordre de me débiter comme une buche ?

— Sérieusement, t'es venu faire quoi dans le coin ? Te mettre au vert ? Si je puis dire.

Y avait pas beaucoup de vert par ici, mais suffisamment de soleil pour redonner quelques couleurs.

— Je suis en mission dumbledorienne.

— Dis-moi qu'il t'envoie ici pour te faire oublier.

— Pas vraiment.

Jonas frappa du poing sur la table. Derrière le bar, on ne rata pas son geste. Aussitôt trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur eux. Wynn avait posé ses craies, Quinn tendait la main vers sa hache.

— Il a pas mieux à faire que t'envoyer en mission ? Faire pousser ses topinambours par exemple ?

— Tout vaut mieux que rester coincé dans la baraque moisie de ma famille, je t'assure.

Jonas grommela que c'était pas une raison et que quitte à l'envoyer quelque part, que ce soit en vacances.

— Et qu'es-tu venu exécuter comme mission pour l'Empire ?

— Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un qui répond à l'appellation de Flèche. Tu connais ?

— Flèche ? Oui, je connais. Mais dis-moi, j'ai peut-être loupé un balai : t'as été gracié pour bons et loyaux services ?

— Pas vraiment. Y a un problème ?

Le gamin s'était reculé, dos contre le dossier de la chaise, bras croisés, sourcils froncés.

Jonas avait bien conscience que son hôte n'était plus un gamin. Cela faisait seize ans qu'il n'était plus un gamin. Les ans, les épreuves et les deuils avaient pris soin de ne plus en faire un gamin. Un adulte ? Jonas n'en était pas vraiment sûr. On ne devient pas adulte dans le malheur et dans la peur. On devient plus dur, pas nécessairement adulte.

Jonas savait qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un môme, mais quand il voyait le gamin avec cette expression de défiance enrobée de bravade, l'image d'un sorcier tout juste certifié trop fier pour demander de l'aide et pourtant trop paumé pour oser bouger venait se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

— C'est pas pour moi que je demande ça, gamin. M'en fous que les barbons du Conseil t'aient affranchi ou pas ! Mais le vieux omnipotent, il t'a mis au courant de la profession qu'exerce Flèche ?

Le gamin se détendit. Il pencha de nouveau son buste en avant et but au goulot la bière que Wynn avait finalement accepté de servir. Mais tout juste du bout de la baguette.

— Non. En fait, on ne sait rien de ce qu'est devenu Flèche depuis la dernière guerre. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que Flèche chasse les primes. Et la tienne vaut son paquet de Gallions aux dernières nouvelles.

— Flèche sera intéressé par ce que j'ai à dire plus que par ce que je peux lui rapporter.

— Que tu crois ! Rien n'intéresse plus Flèche que le pognon. Idéalisme et sentimentalisme ont quitté son cœur, il y a de cela fort longtemps. Y a personne d'autre qui peut faire le boulot ?

— Apparemment je suis le mieux qualifié. Et celui qui n'a rien de mieux à faire de son temps libre.

— Un évadé en terre de bagnards qui court après un chasseur de primes. Joli.

— Qui a dit que Dumbledore n'avait pas le sens de l'humour ?

— Oh ! Il en a un. Il est juste pas drôle et manque particulièrement d'à propos.

Le monde Britannique se divisait principalement en deux camps. Celui qui considérait Dumbledore comme le plus brillant des sorciers et celui qui préférait les matins où il ne se levait pas. Jonas était fondateur, président et trésorier du second.

— A part lui vendre ta gueule de goule, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Flèche ? C'est pas une tronche qu'on voit souvent dans le coin.

— Mais c'est un de ses points de chute ? s'inquiéta le gamin.

— C'en est un, confirma Jonas.

— Eh bien, je veux ramener sa tronche et le reste en terre civilisée. Dumbledore m'envoie chercher cette perle rare qui pourrait être un atout important dans notre lutte contre le Grand Malin. Presque ses mots.

Jonas hocha la tête : il reconnaissait le style.

— Si tu veux choper la bestiole, je ne peux te conseiller que d'attendre qu'elle pointe le bout de son museau. Et faudra lui sauter rapidement sur la couenne. Pire qu'une anguille !

— Attendre ? Encore une fois : c'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire ailleurs. Je peux crécher ici ?

— La chambre n'est pas gratuite.

— Même pour un ancien employé ?

— Même.

— T'es qu'un rat ! T'embauches ? Le service, c'est comme le balai, ça ne s'oublie jamais.

— Du tout. J'ai déjà du mal à payer ces trois-là. Mais tu devrais aller voir à la _Thunor's Station_. Ils ont besoin de bras.

— C'est quoi ?

— Un ranch de canassons. Moldus les canassons. Et tout ce qui va autour. Les sorciers, pour le gars du coin, c'est une femme au foyer qui bouge son nez.

— Eh ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je sais me tenir en société ! Même moldue.

— Et tu t'y connais en chevaux ?

Le gamin se passa la main sur le bas du visage.

— Ça marche comme un hippogriffe ?

Jonas haussa les épaules.

— Une chose est sûre : ça ne vole pas comme un hippogriffe !

.

**Fin du chapitre**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un étranger à la Station

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de HP et ses personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, je ne touche aucun argent en publiant ce texte.  
**Avertissement** : **PG** (quelques jurons et mots relevant d'un registre familier).

******Casting du chapitre**  
- Jonas Winston : patron du _Saloon_, sorcier. Britannique. Veuf.  
- Terry Chimes : Sirius Black  
- Juliet Fairwoord : moldue, veuve, propriétaire de la _Thunor's Station_.  
- Jim Cushing : moldu, aide à la _Thunor's Station_, a conduit Sirius jusqu'au _Saloon_ dans le prologue.

**Remerciements** : aux lecteurs qui ont eu la curiosité de cliquer sur le lien, aux reviewers qui m'ont laissé une trace de leur passage.

**1ère publication sur LJ** : 12/10/10

**MAJ** :  
- 16/02/03 : publication sur ffnet, correction d'erreurs, modification de certains passages.  
- 20/02/13 : rectification d'une erreur nominative : Nils a été appelé Jim par erreur. Merci à Fenice de me l'avoir signalé.

.

* * *

_._

**_Résilience_**

_.  
_

Chapitre 3 : un étranger à la _Thunor's station_

(« Train in vain »)

.

* * *

.

Juliet raccrocha le téléphone. Ses mains tremblaient et sa respiration était erratique. La conversation avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve, mais elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Sa voix était restée claire, son ton posé, calme, confiant. Elle avait écouté jusqu'au bout, n'avait jamais interrompu, s'était appuyée sur des faits. Elle avait ensoleillé l'avenir de projets abordables et avantageux. A l'autre bout du fil, la voix avait été sèche, sans sourire, sans mots, pleine de chiffres. De chiffres accablants et désespérants. Le marché, la crise, le manque de confiance… Colère et frustration s'étaient nouées serré au creux de l'estomac de Juliet et avaient tenté de remonter se loger dans sa gorge. Mais Juliet avait tenu bon. Sa voix était restée claire, son ton posé, calme, confiant.

Mais maintenant que la conversation était finie, que la bataille avait été remportée (une bataille pas la guerre !), la boule de colère et de frustration menaçaient d'exploser. Ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration était erratique.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, Juliet ravala en un instant tout son désarroi, les banques qui menaçaient de saisie, les clients qui annulaient leurs commandes et accueillit sa fille avec un grand sourire.

— Maman, il y a Aragorn, à la porte, s'écria Amy.

Les joues de la petite fille étaient rouges d'avoir couru et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Un grand sourire plissait ses tâches de rousseur.

— Y a Aragorn dans la _station_, Maman ! répéta-t-elle.

Juliet avait bien entendu la première fois, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas le sens de la phrase prononcée par sa fille. Parce qu'à moins que la Terre ait changé le sens de sa rotation, Aragorn était…

— Y a un keum qui veut te voir, traduisit Nils.

— Un _keum_ ? répéta Juliet, de plus en plus perdue.

— Un mec, soupira Nils.

— Un homme, corrigea Juliet.

Nils haussa les épaules et acheva :

— Et de loin, le type, il ressemble vaguement à Aragorn. Mais surtout parce qu'il est dégueu.

— Surveille ton langage ! gronda Juliet.

Nils haussa un peu plus haut les épaules.

Nils se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, épaule contre le chambranle de la porte et mains dans les poches. Ses lacets étaient défaits, le bas de son pantalon traînait exagérément par terre et ses cheveux lui masquaient le regard. Dernièrement, Nils laissait les choses vivre leur propre existence, sans interférer sur leur évolution, sans même s'y intéresser.

— Il dit qu'il a rendez-vous pour un job.

Juliet se souvint du coup de fil de Jonas. Un certain Terry Machin qui avait besoin de faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts.

— C'est notre nouvel aide.

— Aragorn va nous aider à la _station_ ! s'exclama Amy.

— Gaffe aux ultrasons ! se plaignit Nils en aplatissant les mains sur ses oreilles. Et ce n'est pas Aragorn, Débila !

— Nils ! Ne parle pas ainsi à ta sœur !

— Elle n'a qu'à pas dire des choses débiles, répondit Nils.

— Nils ne parle pas…

Nils claqua la porte sur les remontrances de sa mère. Juliet se prit la tête entre les mains.

Juliet ne reconnaissait plus le jeune garçon plein de fougue et d'humour qu'était encore son fils il y a quelques mois. « C'est l'adolescence », disait Dahlia. « C'est le décès de son père », disait Charles. Juliet ne disait rien mais assistait, impuissante, à la transformation (mue ? mutation ?) de son fils.

— Maman ?

Juliet tressaillit : elle avait oublié la présence d'Amy.

— Aragorn attend toujours, rappela la fillette.

La joie avait quitté le regard d'Amy, ses taches de rousseurs s'étaient éteintes. Elle penchait la tête, l'air inquiet. Juliet remarqua que les deux couettes de sa fille n'étaient pas à la même hauteur : Amy les avait probablement faites toute seule.

.

-o-

.

Des yeux clairs qu'une masse anarchique de cheveux noirs faisaient paraître luminescents. Une ossature proéminente qu'un peu de barbe tentait d'adoucir. Un pas sûr qui faisait claquer ses talons sur le parquet craquant. Juliet pouvait comprendre pourquoi sa fille avait pris l'étranger pour Aragorn. L'homme ressemblait en effet beaucoup à une illustration du personnage qu'il y avait dans leur exemplaire du _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Il ne manquait que la cape et Andúril pour compléter le portrait.

— Terry Chimes, se présenta l'étranger, main tendue et sourire charmant-charmeur sur les lèvres. Jonas m'envoie.

Juliet sourit, serra la main tendue et fit signe au nouvel arrivant de s'asseoir. Amy, qui suivait du regard l'étranger avec la dévotion d'un tournesol, vint se placer tout contre le fauteuil de Juliet. Probablement pour mieux observer simili-Aragorn. Juliet se mordit les lèvres et affecta de chercher dans un tiroir quelque papier très important pour mieux cacher le sourire qui étirait malgré elle ses lèvres. Quand elle eut retrouvé son sérieux, l'entretien put commencer.

S'était-il déjà occupé de chevaux ? Question, somme toute, banale et attendue pour ce genre d'embauche. La réponse, cependant, surprit Juliet.

— De chevaux, non. D'un autre type d'équidé, oui.

Juliet posa son stylo, releva la tête et observa simili-Aragorn qui souriait poliment.

— Un autre type d'équidé ? répéta-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

— Des poneys ?

— Non.

— Des ânes ?

— Non.

— Des zèbres ? tenta-t-elle sans y croire.

— Pas vraiment.

— Des licornes ! s'exclama Amy.

Simili-Aragorn sourit.

— Maman, maman, on peut le garder. Il s'est occupé de licornes ! Et on dirait vraiment Aragorn.

— Aragorn ? Qui est-ce ? demanda l'étranger, un peu hésitant.

Amy écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit grand la bouche. Simili-Aragorn s'agita sur sa chaise, persuadé d'avoir commis un impair qui lui coûterait sa place à la _station_. Simili-Aragorn avait en réalité commis un accroc dans le tissu de réalité qu'Amy avait tissé.

Amy s'était endormie bien des soirs au rythme des aventures de la Communauté de l'Anneau, elle avait participé à des réinterprétations de passages clés de la trilogie, elle connaissait par cœur (ou presque) les chansons de Tom Bombadil, elle savait demander son petite déjeuner en bas elfique. Alors, pour elle, ne pas connaître Aragorn relevait de l'irréel.

— C'est un personnage de roman, répondit Juliet.

— C'est un roi sans royaume, dit Amy avec chaleur. Il est fort et courageux.

— Tout à fait moi ! sourit simili-Aragorn.

Amy battit des mains.

— Tu voudras bien jouer avec moi à la Bataille des Champs du Pelennor ? Moi, je serai Éowyn et toi…

Simili-Aragorn observait la petite fille s'enthousiasmer sans comprendre un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Juliet eut pitié de lui.

— Amy, l'interrompit-elle. Va voir si Pierce n'a pas besoin d'aide en cuisines. Je dois parler à Mr Chimes.

Amy voulut négocier un peu plus de temps en présence de sa Majesté le Roi Aragorn, mais Juliet réitéra son ordre. Amy soupira et partit en faisant traîner ses chaussures sur le plancher.

— Si tu aides bien Pierce, je suis sûre qu'il te donnera un morceau de brioche.

— Tu crois ? s'écria la petite fille, la joie de vivre à nouveau retrouvée.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir la porte, fit un petit signe de la main en direction de l'étranger et disparut en courant dans les couloirs.

— Elle a quel âge ? demanda simili-Aragorn.

— Cinq ans. Presque six.

Un ange survola quelques secondes la pièce et s'éloigna d'un ou deux battements d'ailes.

—Vous ne vous êtes jamais occupé de chevaux, reprit Juliet, savez-vous au moins monter ?

Terry secoua la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que vous _savez_ faire au juste ?

— Apprendre très vite.

— Et à part ça ?

— Je sais bricoler. Je n'ai pas peur de me salir les mains. Les animaux m'aiment bien. Surtout les chiens ! Et comme je vous disais, j'apprends vite.

— Je n'offre pas beaucoup.

— Je demande peu.

Juliet observa l'étranger, essayant de voir au-delà de simili-Aragorn et de son sourire charmant-charmeur. Et puis Juliet songea à Max et Ab' qui étaient partis. A Caroline qui ne venait plus que par sens du devoir et respect envers Daniel. Elle songea aux banques qui la pressaient de rembourser les différents emprunts. Elle songea à la saison des ventes qui allait débuter et qui peut-être, _peut-être_, leur permettrait de respirer. Elle songea à Nils qui se débattait contre tout, à Amy qui embellissait la réalité. Et elle songea à Daniel.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse tout de suite, dit l'étranger. Si vous…

— Vous êtes engagé, coupa Juliet.

Elle avait besoin de bras qui ne coûtaient pas cher. Elle avait besoin qu'Amy continue de sourire, puisque plus personne, à part la fillette, ne savait comment le faire à la _station_.

— Vous déjeunerez ici. Le nombre d'heures par jour est flexible, mais vous commencerez à six heures tous les matins. Votre journée est finie quand vous avez achevé les tâches qui vous ont été assignées. Vous avez le jeudi de libre. Seulement, nous arrivons à la saison des ventes, ces heures ne sont donc pas fixées dans le marbre. Le salaire est de treize dollars cinquante de l'heure. C'est un peu moins que ce qui est fixé mais vous avez un repas de compté. Est-ce que ça vous va ?

— Ça me va.

— Dernière chose. Si jamais j'ai à me plaindre de votre travail…

— Ça n'arrivera pas !

— Si jamais ! répéta Juliet plus fermement. J'en réfèrerai à Jonas. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était un de vos amis, alors essayez de ne pas l'embarrasser.

Simili-Aragorn sourit.

— Vous êtes douée !

Juliet hocha la tête et sourit à son tour. Un sourire charmant-charmeur. Un sourire menteur.

.

-o-

.

— Il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau, dit Dahlia.

Jim lança à travers la grange un ballot de foin qui tomba pile dans le creux que le jeune homme avait visé. Cela méritait un petit geste de victoire. Dahlia leva les yeux au ciel, secoua la tête et tacla, au passage, la bonne humeur de Jim.

— Yep, marmonna-t-il. C'est même moi qui l'ai déposé au _Saloon_.

— Et ? demanda Dahlia, avide d'informations et de commérages.

— Et il a une super moto, marmonna Jim, saisissant un nouveau ballot.

Il l'envoya vers la grange avec un peu trop de force. La pile s'effondra. Jim jura.

— Raté ! se moqua Dahlia.

— Ça va, merci ! J'ai vu !

— Ohla ! Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi ce matin ?

Jim, mutique, haussa les épaules.

— Un motard ? soupira Dahlia, un peu songeuse, surtout rêveuse. Et il ressemble à quoi ?

Cette fois-ci le ballot alla bien trop loin.

Jim sauta du tracteur, traversa la grange et ramassa le ballot.

— A un gars normal, marmonna-t-il.

Jim remit d'aplomb la pile qui s'était écroulée et remonta dans le véhicule.

— A un gars normal _bien_, ou normal _pas bien_ ?

— Mais comment veux-tu que je te le dise ? s'emporta Jim. Je suis un mec, _moi_ ! Je regarde pas les autres mecs ! Et puis au lieu de bavasser, tu pourrais pas m'aider ?

—Des fois, t'es vraiment naze, grommela Dahlia.

.

-o-

.

Nils paressait dans le grenier de la grange sur un lit de foin. Du bord de l'oreille, il avait suivi l'échange entre Dahlia et Jim, puis avait noyé les mots sous le son de sa cassette audio préférée du moment. S'il se redressait un peu, Nils pouvait voir par la fenêtre le nouveau – Aragorn – occupé à réparer la clôture des hongres. Assise sur une branche de cerisier, Amy pépiait.

— Nils ! appela-t-on.

Nils émit un petit grognement et monta le son de son baladeur.

— NILS !

C'était vraiment trop demander d'avoir une seconde de tranquillité ?

— QUOI ? cria-t-il par la fenêtre.

— Tu dois t'occuper de nettoyer les stalles, cria Dahlia.

— T'es pas ma mère ! T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !

— Ce sont les ordres de ta mère, je ne fais que passer le message !

— T'as qu'à demander au nouveau !

— C'est à _toi_ que ta mère demande.

— Elle a qu'à venir me le demander en personne.

— Elle a mieux à faire ! répliqua Dahlia.

Aucune remarque cinglante, aucun propos acrimonieux, aucune épithète méprisante ne passa les mâchoires serrées de Nils. Il les serrait de toutes ses forces, comme les poings sur le bord de la fenêtre. Entièrement se contracter pour ne plus sentir les coups, pour ne plus trembler.

Pendant quelques secondes, Nils ne dit pas un mot. Il observait Dahlia qui le dévisageait. Elle était pleine de colère et ne mesurait pas encore la portée de ses propos. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste voulu être blessante comme Nils savait si bien l'être ces derniers temps. Nils lui n'avait entendu qu'une chose : sa mère avait mieux à faire que s'occuper de lui. Il inspira profondément et libéra le bord de la fenêtre, desserra ses mâchoires. Sans hésitation, Nils sauta du grenier et atterrit dans la pile de foin que Jim avait assemblée. Elle s'effondra. Jim cria, Nils l'ignora. Dahlia cria, il haussa les épaules.

— Je vais aux stalles.

Nils n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'occuper de la tâche qui lui avait été assignée. Du tout. Mais ça, Dahlia l'ignorait.

.

Nils s'arrêta devant la stalle d'Arod. L'étalon gris redressa la tête à l'approche de garçon. Nils monta sur une planche de la porte et tendit la main dans laquelle il y avait un sucre. L'étalon vint flairer les doigts et attrapa délicatement la friandise. Nils flatta l'encolure du cheval, attrapa la jolie tête grise de l'étalon, la caressa, l'embrassa. L'étalon donna un coup de tête affectueux au garçon qui sourit entre ses larmes. « Moi aussi », murmura-t-il. Il s'essuya les yeux du revers de la manche. La prochaine fois, promit-il, il lui apporterait une carotte.

.

— Hello, Artax ! Prêt pour une promenade ?

L'étalon hennit, agita sa grande crinière dorée et piaffa.

— Oh oui ! Tu m'as l'air prêt.

Nils ouvrit la porte de la stalle et fit prudemment sortir l'étalon. Il fallait prendre garde à bien tenir le licol, car Artax, toujours impatient de retrouver les grands espaces, pouvait filer comme une flèche.

Artax était un petit étalon alezan, vif, parfois buté et très souvent espiègle. Mais c'était le petit étalon buté de Nils. « C'est un joueur ! » avait dit Papa quand il l'avait offert à Nils pour son onzième anniversaire.

Nils posa une couverture, la selle, harnacha les mords, sangla le tout et d'un saut, il fut sur le dos d'Artax. Il pressa ses genoux contre les flancs de l'animal et émit un court sifflement. Le cheval bondit hors de l'écurie.

Nils riait quand il dépassa Dahlia qui lui hurlait de revenir, de faire ce qui était attendu de lui et lui assurant que sa mère serait mise au courant. Nils répondit en agitant la main.

.

-o-

.

— Ce soir, Nils n'aura pas de dessert, déclara Amy.

— Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas de dessert ? demanda Terry avec plus ou moins de clarté. Il avait coincé des clous entre ses lèvres. Amy était très impressionnée. Elle avait tenté de faire de même, mais Terry les lui avait immédiatement retirés et l'avait disputée en prime. Pas vraiment _disputée_, pas comme Maman et Dahlia le font. Mais il avait élevé la voix et ça lui avait fait peur. Elle en avait eu la gorge qui gratte et les yeux qui piquent. Mais elle n'avait pas pleuré. Nils disait qu'il n'y a que les bébés qui pleurent et Amy n'était plus un bébé. Terry lui avait rendu les clous mais lui avait fait promettre de ne pas les mettre dans la bouche ou près de son visage. Amy avait promis, juré, craché. Terry lui avait donné alors une petite fleur rouge et violette qu'il avait glissée derrière son oreille. Amy ne savait pas où Terry l'avait cueillie, elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi jolies. Terry avait répondu que si elle était très sage et lorsqu'ils seraient très amis, il lui montrerait le jardin des Fleurs Oubliées.

— Nils n'aura pas de dessert parce qu'il vient de partir avec Artax et il n'a pas fait ses corvées, expliqua Amy. Maman va beaucoup le disputer.

Encore une fois.

Terry releva la tête et regarda Nils traverser en flèche la prairie et disparaître derrière une colline.

— C'est un beau cheval qu'il a ton frère.

— C'est Papa qui l'a dressé. Et ça n'a pas été facile parce qu'Artax a eu des premiers maîtres méchants. Ils voulaient le tuer parce qu'Artax se défendait. Mais Papa l'a racheté et l'a dressé. Et Nils s'est occupé de lui tous les jours et même les nuits. Il n'y a que Nils qui peut le monter. Papa pouvait, mais il ne le faisait pas, parce que c'est le cheval de Nils.

— Ton Papa a l'air d'avoir été un très bon dresseur.

— Le meilleur ! s'enthousiasma Amy.

— Toi aussi tu as un cheval ?

— Une ponette. Flicka, elle s'appelle. C'est une Shetland. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un Welsh, mais Maman n'a pas voulu. Je suis trop petite. Mais Flicka est super ! Papa devait m'apprendre à monter sur un cheval… Nils a dit qu'il le ferait, qu'il m'apprendrait.

— S'il a dit qu'il le ferait, il le fera, assura Terry.

Amy se mit debout sur la branche et les bras ouverts, comme une équilibriste, elle avança, à petits pas. Papa disait qu'elle avait un très bon sens de l'équilibre, qu'elle ferait une cavalière hors pair.

— Il a aussi dit à Maman qu'il rangerait sa chambre, qu'il nettoierait les stalles, qu'il cirerait les selles. Nils dit beaucoup, mais il ne fait jamais.

Terry regarda Amy comme quelqu'un qui songe à dire quelque chose, mais pas envie de prononcer les mots. Maman avait souvent ce regard.

.

-o-

.

Artax galopait à travers la plaine, Nils, debout sur ses étriers, hurlait.

— Plus vite !

Artax ramassa son corps et bondit par-dessus le tronc d'un arbre mort. Nils sentit son estomac remonter, son cœur exploser. Il éclata de rire. Les sabots de l'étalon touchèrent terre et aussitôt la course reprit. Nils se pencha en avant jusqu'à avoir la joue pressée contre l'encolure d'Artax. La crinière dorée lui enflammait le visage.

— Plus vite, murmura-t-il.

Le cheval hennit. Quelque part, dans la prairie, un étalon répondit.

.

-o-

.

Amy classait les clous par taille, alignait les outils, imaginait des histoires. Papa Marteau et Maman Pince et leurs enfants, les Petits Clous.

Papa Marteau était à l'hôpital parce qu'il avait des trous dans le manche et la peinture qui s'écaillait. Maman Pince s'occupait, avec les Petits Clous, de construire la maison. Il y avait un Petit Clou qui ne voulait jamais rien faire. Il n'était jamais heureux, criait tout le temps, après Maman Pince, Bébé Petit Clou, les Amies les Vis, les Voisins Écrous. Terry posait des questions parce qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours tout bien. Il s'embrouillait un peu sur les noms.

— Non, c'est Mary et Judy qui sont parties chasser les papillons avec Travis et Davis.

— Travis et Davis, ce sont des vis.

— Bah oui !

— Et Drew et Andrew sont deux écrous différents ?

— Bien sûr !

Terry hocha la tête et reprit son travail.

— Terry, c'est ton vrai nom ? demanda Amy.

Terry arrêta de taper sur les clous un instant, puis reprit jusqu'à ce que le clou soit bien enfoncé dans le bois. Amy lui en tendit un nouveau. La famille rétrécissait tristement. Amy espérait que Maman Pince ne se retrouverait pas toute seule à la fin de la journée.

— Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? demanda Terry après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau à la bouteille.

— Amy, c'est mon vrai nom, expliqua Amy. Ce n'est pas un raccourci pour Amelia. Et toi Terry, c'est un raccourci ? Parce que je veux t'appeler par ton nom entier. Mon Papa, il s'appelle Daniel, ça peut se raccourcir en Dan, mais il dit que les noms ne doivent pas se raccourcir.

Terry garda un instant le silence, comme s'il réfléchissait à la question.

— Non, ce n'est pas un raccourci.

Amy sourit.

— Tu veux savoir qui le Méchant Petit Clou a embêté ensuite ?

.

-o-

.

Le yearling tournait farouchement dans son enclot. A en donner le tournis. Parfois, il s'arrêtait, s'appuyait sur une barrière pour en tester la solidité et repartait. Il hennissait souvent, se dressait sur ses jambes arrières, cabriolait.

Un brin d'herbe entre les dents, Juliet observait l'animal évoluer. Elle était une ancienne fumeuse. Cela faisait un peu plus de cinq ans qu'elle avait arrêté, mais régulièrement l'envie la taraudait. Ces derniers mois, plus que jamais.

— Il va falloir s'occuper de lui, m'dame.

— Je sais, Charles.

— On ne peut le laisser sans le faire travailler. C'est du gâchis !

— Je sais, Charles.

— Je peux m'en occuper, m'dame.

— Je sais, Charles.

— M'dame, vous savez bien des choses, le problème c'es que vous…

Juliet regarda fixement Charles, le mettant au défi de finir sa phrase.

Charles Stern était un grand homme sec, aux yeux étrécis et à la moustache large. Il parlait peu, agissait quand c'était nécessaire, aimait plus que tout la tranquillité. Il avait rencontré Daniel il y a vingt-cinq ans dans une _station_ de l'Est. Ils avaient commencé comme palefreniers, ils étaient partis dresseurs accomplis. Daniel voulait ouvrir sa propre affaire, Charles voulait essayer les ranchs américains. Quelques années plus tard, Charles était revenu et Daniel l'avait embauché à la _Thunor's Station_.

Juliet côtoyait Charles depuis vingt ans, elle avait pourtant l'impression de ne toujours pas bien le connaître. Leurs rapports manquaient de chaleur. Il l'appelait « M'dame », elle lui signait ses chèques. Leurs conversations étaient souvent tendues. Ils communiquaient mal, ne se comprenaient pas souvent. Autrefois, Daniel jouait le rôle des médiateurs.

— Mon défunt mari a acheté ce cheval, parce qu'il savait qu'il serait difficile, et qu'il aime dresser les chevaux difficiles... Qu'il _aimait_, se reprit-elle. Mon mari pensait qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose de ce magnifique cheval et il est mort et il me reste ce cheval sur les bras. Ce cheval que mon mari a cherché pendant des mois. Ce cheval qui lui promettrait un peu de défi. Daniel l'a trouvé, il l'a ramené, il est tombé malade et il est mort. Et me voilà avec ce foutu canasson qui n'accepte pas d'entrer dans une stalle, qui se bat et se débat.

— M'dame…

— Mon mari est mort, Charles.

Charles hocha la tête.

— J'essaie de mon mieux.

Charles hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

— On dirigeait la _station_ à deux et je suis toute seule et les gens semblent penser que Daniel s'occupait de tout tout seul.

— M'dame, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû entamer cette conversation. Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas me confier Sheitan parce que vous n'aviez pas confiance dans mes compétences.

Ils ne se comprenaient vraiment pas.

.

-o-

.

— Vous voulez que je vous sorte sa selle ? demanda une voix.

Juliet sursauta.

— Terry ? Je ne vous avais pas vu.

— Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Terry montra Arod.

— Je crois qu'il aimerait qu'on le monte.

Juliet caressa les naseaux de l'étalon gris.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— Il me l'a dit.

— Les chevaux vous murmurent à l'oreille ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Quelque chose comme ça, sourit-il.

Toujours ce sourire charmant-charmeur. Juliet caressa l'encolure du cheval.

— Il ne veut pas qu'on le monte, rectifia-t-elle. Il veut que son cavalier le monte.

Terry s'approcha de la porte de la stalle. Il avait les deux mains bien enfoncées dans les poches.

— Arod était le cheval de mon mari, dit Juliet.

Terry hocha la tête.

— J'avais compris.

— Ils étaient tous ses chevaux, continua-t-elle. Mais Arod l'était un peu plus.

Quand il est né, le petit poulain n'était pas très vaillant. On avait cru qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit. Mais Daniel s'était occupé de lui avec acharnement. Avec ferveur. Il l'avait veillé, soigné, nourri. Et le poulain avait survécu. Mais le poulain était faible, on avait cru qu'il ne passerait pas l'hiver. On avait encore eu une fois tort.

— Il vient de quelle histoire ce nom-là ? demanda Terry. Amy m'a expliqué que les chevaux de la _Thunor's Station_ recevaient des noms de chevaux de fiction.

— Une des tocades de Daniel, sourit Juliet. Arod est un cheval dans _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_.

Terry sortit de la poche arrière de son jeans un exemplaire du roman.

— Amy vous a confié son exemplaire. Elle doit vraiment bien vous aimer. C'était le roman préféré de mon mari. Il lui vouait un véritable culte ! Quand des gamins ont les aventures de Jeannot Lapin ou de Winny l'Ourson pour s'endormir, Amy et Nils avaient des passages du _Seigneur des Anneaux_.

Juliet avait eu beau dire à Daniel que les enfants étaient trop petits pour comprendre, que l'histoire pouvait les effrayer, Daniel avait persisté. Il arguait que ce qui importait, c'était le rituel, c'était sa voix, ce monde qu'ils partageaient et dont ils se souviendraient toujours. Juliet ne disait alors plus rien. Que pouvait-elle seulement répondre à cela ?

— Vous avez un peu de temps, Terry ? demanda Juliet.

— J'ai fini de réparer la barrière et de nettoyer les stalles.

— Vous avez nettoyé… ? commença-t-elle, mais elle s'interrompit.

Juliet jeta un coup d'œil vers la stalle d'Artax et constata qu'elle était vide. Elle ravala son mécontentement envers son fils : cela ne concernait pas son nouvel employé.

— Puisque vous avez fini, vous allez en balade avec moi, décréta-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas travailler dans une station et ne pas savoir monter ! Sortez la selle de Satan et celle de Black.

— Black ? répéta Terry, décontenancé.

— C'est le premier cheval que Daniel a entraîné pour notre _station_. C'est un vieux cheval maintenant. Tranquille et philosophe.

Juliet guida Terry jusqu'à une stalle au fond de l'écurie. L'espace était large et tapissé d'une paille fraîche. Black était le préféré de toute la _station_. Il avait droit à tous les honneurs, tous les privilèges. Il était le cheval sur lequel Nils avait appris à monter. Daniel allait apprendre à Amy d'ici un ou deux ans…

Black s'approcha de la main tendue de Juliet et chercha le traditionnel sucre.

— Désolé, mon vieux. Mes poches sont vides aujourd'hui.

Terry lui tendit un sucre.

— Votre fille m'a dit qu'il était d'une première nécessité d'avoir toujours du sucre dans les poches.

— Vous apprenez vite, convint Juliet.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut le droit à un sourire charmant-charmeur : ne lui avait-il pas assuré qu'il apprenait vite ?

— Allez chercher les selles, je m'occupe de sortir Satan pendant ce temps. Il peut se montrer un peu grincheux.

— Ôtez-moi d'un doute : je prends le vieux pépère philosophique et vous prenez celui au nom un peu flippant.

— Vous prenez Black, je prends Satan, confirma Juliet.

Terry rit en secouant la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

— Le nom du cheval. Le fait que ce soit moi qui le monte.

— Désolée, on a vendu Hasufel le trimestre dernier.

— Hasufel ?

— Le cheval d'Aragorn, sourit Juliet.

.

**Fin du chapitre**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**note de fin de chapitre**

Le décor est planté : Le Saloon d'un côté, la Station de l'autre et Sirius au milieu qui attend un chasseur de primes.

Je n'ai jamais été une petite fille très portée sur les chevaux. Je les aimais bien comme le premier gamin venu car ils véhiculaient tout un imaginaire, à la fois libertaire et féérique. Mais ils n'ont jamais été une passion de mon enfance. Excepté un. Ou deux. Black, l'étalon noir de la série de Walter Farley et son fils Satan. De neuf à onze ans, j'ai dévoré cette série de la bibliothèque verte. Quand je ne m'embarquais pas à bord du cabriolet bleu d'Alice Roy pour éclaircir quelque mystère, vous pouviez être sûrs que j'étais sur le dos de Black et qu'Alec Ramsay nous talonnait.

Ca m'a toujours amusée de voir que Rowling avait utilisé les noms de deux de mes héros d'enfance pour ses Maraudeurs. Comment ne pouvais-je pas tomber totalement amoureuse d'eux ?

La _Thunor's Station_ est un hommage au _Ranch de l'Espoir_ et aux quelques autres chevaux qui ont galopé dans mon enfance (et un peu mon adolescence, j'ai découvert bien tard _Le Seigneur des anneaux_).


End file.
